Cyan Sung-Sun
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} |race = Arrancar |birthday = February 17''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 99 |gender = Female |height = 154 cm (5'0½") |weight = 41 kg (90 lbs.) |previous affiliation= Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army |previous occupation = Tier Harribel's Fracción Arrancar #56 |team = Tres Bestias |previous team = Números |partner = Emilou Apacci Franceska Mila Rose |base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |relatives = |resurrección = Anaconda |manga debut = Volume 32, Chapter 282 |anime debut = Episode 166 |video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 |japanese voice = Ayumi Sena |english voice = Karen Strassman |spanish voice = }} is the 56th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tier Harribel's three Fracción. Appearance Sung-Sun is a slender female Arrancar with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long white dress with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts criss-crossing around her waist. During the seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, her mask fragments change shape. The protrusions over her right eye are thicker and are connected to a length of fabric, which drapes over the right side of her head and her right shoulder. Her long white dress now has a long slit, which extends from her upper thigh,Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 19 the hem of her dress consists of black fur, and she wears high-heeled shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 1 When she was an Adjuchas-class Menos, Sung-Sun resembled a large snake with a light gray body and a white underbelly. She had three pink dots on both sides of her head and her mask sat on top of her head with three pearl-like earrings at the sides of her mask.Bleach anime; Episode 284 Personality Sung-Sun is very composed, mature, and intelligent, often advising her fellow Fracción, Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose, to stop arguing, for it makes them look weak, before chiding their angry responses. She has a habit of covering her mouth with one of her long sleeves, and has an incomprehensible look in her eyes when doing so.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 2 She has a sort of snobbish attitude toward her fellow teammates, complaining when they get in her way during combat. She easily gets them riled up by taunting them and putting her hand to her face as if she is ignoring them.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 9 History .]] Prior to becoming a Números, Sung-Sun was a snake-like Hollow. Along with Franceska Mila Rose, Sung-Sun was part of Tier Harribel's group before Sōsuke Aizen recruited her. When Harribel saved Emilou Apacci, she, introducing her to Sung-Sun and Mila Rose, asked her to join them. Later, when she chased down a Hollow with Apacci and Mila Rose, Harribel instructed them to allow it to escape.Bleach anime; Episode 284 When Harribel was confronted by Baraggan Louisenbairn's court, Sung-Sun witnessed Harribel cutting down a Hammerhead Hollow and rejecting Baraggan's offer to join him or leave. Sometime later, back at the base, they were interrupted by the appearance of the same Hammerhead Hollow (now an Arrancar) who proceeded to attack them. Appearing, Harribel told her companions to run. Escaping with the others, Sung-Sun was convinced by Apacci to return and help Harribel. Doing so, they were quickly defeated by the Hammerhead Arrancar, leaving Harribel to continue fighting alone. Just when Harribel was about to be killed, Aizen, appearing, dispatched the Hammerhead Arrancar. Plot Hueco Mundo arc Sung-Sun stands alongside Harribel, Mila Rose, and Apacci, observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. As her fellow Fracción insult each other, Sung-Sun tells them speaking in loud voices just makes them seem weaker, prompting them to ask what she said. Along with Apacci and Mila Rose, she is shaken by the Reiatsu given off by Grimmjow's Resurrección.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 1-3 Fake Karakura Town arc Later she, Apacci, Mila Rose, Harribel, the other two strongest Espada, and their Fracción appears in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 9-11 After the pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción are killed,Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 1-9 the other Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 17-21 Rangiku decides to take on all three while her captain handles Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 14 When her teammates are riled by Rangiku's snide remarks, Sung-Sun, stating they are playing into her hand, asks them to not drag her into it, prompting them to ask whose side she is on. When Rangiku releases her Shikai, Apacci, asking what this is supposed to do, is tripped by Sung-Sun, who tells her to not touch something if she does not know what it is. When Rangiku surrounds the trio with an ash twister, Sung-Sun, along with her comrades, creates a triple Cero blast to disperse it.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 7-14 Later, when Momo Hinamori appears, Sung-Sun opts for Apacci's idea of rushing the two lieutenants, but in mid-charge, they get ensnared in a Kidō Net which Momo placed around Rangiku while still concealing her presence. Before she, Mila Rose, or Apacci can react, the three of them are engulfed in a large explosion,Bleach manga; Chapter 334, pages 15-19 but they survive by releasing their Zanpakutō, and thus healing themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 16-18 They activate Quimera Parca, which forms an enormous monster''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 335, pages 19-21 which Apacci refers to as Ayon.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 3 After Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto finishes Ayon off with his Shikai, Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose attack him from above, only to be effortlessly defeated by the flames of Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 3-7 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Wandenreich conquest of Hueco Mundo and capture of Harribel, Sung-Sun, Apacci and Mila Rose appear at the camp of the Jagdarmee as the unit's leader, Quilge Opie, is selecting Arrancar to abduct. When Apacci angrily responds to Quilge's inquiry about their identity, Sung-Sun asks since when they have taken orders from her.Bleach manga; Chapter 487 pages 18-20 As Apacci and Mila Rose begin to argue, Sung-Sun, challenging the Jagdarmee and Quilge alone, refers to her comrades as "primates", prompting Apacci and Mila Rose to retaliate by insulting her as well. As Nel Tu informs Ichigo Kurosaki the three Arrancar are called the due to their fearsome nature, Apacci and Mila Rose start bickering again, to Sung-Sun's annoyance. Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose begin killing the Wandenreich members, leaving only Quilge, who asks them to surrender, for they and Harribel would be good pawns for their leader, which is preferable to him over killing them. They angrily decline, disappointing Quilge,Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 5-8 who proceeds to defeat them.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 15 Regaining consciousness while Ichigo is fighting Quilge, Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose summon Ayon, who attacks Quilge, catching him off guard, while he is explaining Quincy: Vollständig to Ichigo. Telling Quilge he is still fighting them, Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose command Ayon to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 15-17 When Ayon glances back towards the three, Sung-Sun has doubts about it worrying about them.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 1 Watching as Ayon brutalizes Quilge, Sung-Sun is stunned to see Quilge, attacking Apacci, snap his neck back into place before requesting they all die.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 13-17 After witnessing Quilge absorb Ayon with Sklaverei, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose grab the unconscious Apacci and flee to Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue's location. As Sung-Sun conceals the group with Muda, Mila Rose questions why Orihime is back in Hueco Mundo. Telling her to worry about it later, Sung-Sun explains how everything in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society is made of Reishi, which means they are at risk of having their bodies absorbed by Quilge. Concluding they cannot do anything against him, Sung-Sun, explaining what Muda can do, suggests they use it to get to Ichigo. Pointing out he is much stronger, Quilge, absorbing her barrier, attempts to absorb their bodies, but they are all saved when Ichigo attacks Quilge from behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 4-13 Powers & Abilities Cero: Sung-Sun can fire a dark pink-colored Cero.Bleach anime; Episode 221 Sung-Sun charges her Cero with her right hand and fires it with her left.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 15-16 Sonído: Sung-Sun is proficient in the use of Sonído. She caught Rangiku Matsumoto off guard by appearing behind her.Bleach anime; Episode 224 High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar and a Fracción, Sung-Sun has a high amount of spiritual power. Her Reiatsu is pink. .]] : With the aid of Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose, Sung-Sun can use a technique called '''Quimera Parca. To activate it, each of them tears off their left arm and combines it with the others to form a new creature.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 20-22 This massive creature has a deer skull for a head, a muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent for a tail. Apacci claims its name is Ayon, and it is their pet, but this creature is unable to hear the instructions of any of the three Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 2 : Sung-Sun can shed her skin, which proceeds to envelop a dome-shaped area around her, rendering the space invisible and concealing those within.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 7-8 The technique works through a combination of optic camouflage and a barrier of Reiatsu, which blocks sensory abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 9 Zanpakutō : Sung-Sun conceals her Zanpakutō within her sleeve. When drawn, it resembles a sai.Bleach manga, chapter 334, page 15 *'Resurrección': Anaconda's release command is . When she releases her Zanpakutō, she has a pink glow around her, similar to the color of her Cero. In her Resurrección form, she resembles a nāga, possessing a female torso with a long, slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down. She gains three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace becomes thicker and more feather-like. Her mask extends around the back of her head and grows armor plating, similar to a cobra's head. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Snake Manipulation': From her sleeves, Sung-Sun can protrude snakes, which have three pink dots behind their eyes.Bleach manga, Chapter 339, page 4 Appearances in Other Media Apocrypha Content that was written in novel format by another author other than Tite Kubo. Fake Karakura Town arc (Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED) The material world transfer which was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the fake Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancar who had passed out with deep wounds were transferred to Soul Society. Having came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki after he finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen, Orihime Inoue was led by Apacci and began healing their wounds.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, pages 221-222 After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her Fracción looked upon the destruction which came from the various battles which took place.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 221 The Arrancar were greeted by Kukkapūro, the Hollow dog, whom they recognized as Yammy Llargo's companion. Feeling what was left of Yammy's Reiatsu, Harribel and the others determined the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. They realized the Adjuchas Hollows had detected their presence and would arrive shortly, for they were now able to approach Las Noches due to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four understood it would not be long before the fighting normal to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept, for preventing it was her reasoning for joining Aizen, but now it would return, and she could not stop it from happening. Cyan Sung-Sun suggested now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone, she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Franceska Mila Rose and Apacci agreed it would be the best course of action, but Harribel disagreed, stating a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all which is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel began to make her way toward Las Noches, with her loyal Fracción following behind.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, pages 230-231 Censorship In the manga, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci summon Ayon by tearing off their left arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 19-21 In the anime, they simply hold out their left arms, which fire a red beam which becomes Ayon, but later they do not have their left arms, and they have red auras covering their arms.Bleach anime; Episode 225 Quotes *(To Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose) "Would you please stop bickering, both of you. When you raise your voices like that, it only makes you look weak." *(To Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose) "Please stop this, you two. You are only making fools of yourselves. If you are distracted by her words, you play straight into her hands. You cannot help your low intelligence, but could you at least try not to cause me too much trouble?"Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 7 *(To Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose) "An interesting idea. I too was just thinking that having the two of you around would only hold me back." *(To Quilge Opie) "As you can see, my two primate companions seem to be busy with their own little argument, so I will take care of you myself, Mr. Captain."Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 1-2 Battles & Events *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight *The Armies Assemble: Battle at Fake Karakura Town *Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs. Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose & Cyan Sung-Sun *Battle of the Chimera: Gotei 13 vs. Ayon *Wandenreich vs. The Arrancar *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Quilge Opie References Navigation de:Sung Sun es:Sung Sun pl:Sung Sun Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female Category:Numeros